De tout pour tous les goûts (Smorgasbord)
by Milk40
Summary: Edward travaille très dur pour être à la hauteur… sans vouloir faire de jeu de mots. Mais il est vraiment nul en matière d'anniversaire. Traduction de Smorgasbord, une collaboration entre Cris et MsHavisham79, deux auteures extrêmement talentueuses. Lemons et fous rires garantis.


**Note de la traductrice : me voici de retour avec la traduction d'un nouvel OS que la formidable Cris a écrit en collaboration avec ****MsHavisham79 dans le cadre d'un concours appelé de manière éloquente Let's Do Anal (traduit très librement ça devient Essayons la porte arrière). Donc vous êtes prévenues, cette histoire a pour thème le sexe anal… Toujours avec moi ? Si oui, bonne lecture.**

**Comme d'habitude, je me dois de préciser que les personnages de la saga Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.**

**Ah, et au cas où vous vous poseriez la question, cette histoire est arrivée en deuxième place au concours…**

**Résumé : Edward travaille très dur pour être à la hauteur… sans vouloir faire de jeu de mots. Mais il est vraiment nul en matière d'anniversaire.**

**De tout pour tous les goûts (Smörgåsbord)**

Chaque anniversaire est amusant quand vous êtes petit. Cinq ans, huit ans, neuf ans – l'âge a son importance, mais il est éclipsé par la promesse d'une fête délirante. Peut-être que vous l'avez célébré à la piste de roller locale, dans une galerie de jeux d'arcade, ou au bowling. Peut-être que vous avez invité vos meilleurs amis à la maison pour une soirée pyjama mémorable. Peu importe ce que vous avez fait, votre anniversaire était toujours une raison de faire la fête.

Et puis vous franchissez le cap des deux chiffres, et les choses changent. Treize ans c'est marquant. Seize ans c'est mirobolant. Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'on les fête en grand. Dix-huit ans, bien sûr. Ensuite vous attendez seulement celui qui compte vraiment : vingt et un ans*.

Parce qu'après vingt et un ans, l'attrait des anniversaires est de l'histoire ancienne. Vous vous en servez comme prétexte pour sortir avec les copains, vous saouler la gueule jusqu'à en perdre la raison si c'est votre truc. En réalité, cependant, tout ce tapage masque seulement le fait que vous vieillissez, et vieillir n'est plus excitant.

C'est moi maintenant : un peu plus d'une semaine avant mon vingt-cinquième anniversaire, et ne me jugez pas, je suis en train de dresser la liste de tout ce qu'il me reste à faire avant de mourir. Ma première liste. Vingt-cinq ans, c'est un bon moment pour ça, il me semble. Peut-être que c'est ma crise de la vingtaine. Quoi qu'il en soit, rien ne m'en empêche.

Je trouve que j'ai fait pas mal de choses durant le premier quart de ma vie. Je suis une enfant du divorce, alors j'ai souvent pris l'avion toute seule pour faire la navette entre mes deux parents quand j'étais gamine. Je suis allée à l'université, je ne me suis pas privée de faire la fête. Je me suis fait tatouer un papillon sur la cheville et percer le nez et le nombril, quoique finalement j'aie laissé les deux piercings se refermer. Je suis sortie avec une poignée de mecs, certains archi-sympas et d'autres totalement abrutis, j'ai perdu ma virginité lors d'un moment rempli de maladresse sur la banquette arrière d'une bagnole, et j'ai finalement rencontré un gars avec qui je suis sûre que je pourrais passer le reste de ma vie.

Edward a deux ans et des poussières de plus que moi. C'est un geek super sexy, et je l'aime comme une folle. Il est allé à DigiPen**, s'est spécialisé en informatique et en conception de jeux, et maintenant il dirige sa propre entreprise de conception et de consulting avec son meilleur ami Jasper, et il joue du synthétiseur dans un groupe amateur avec son autre meilleur ami, Liam.

Les gens disent toutes ces conneries à propos du coup de foudre, et je ne vais pas essayer de vous convaincre que j'ai su dès le premier jour qu'Edward serait l'homme de ma vie. Cependant, j'ai _su _dès le premier jour que je voulais cet homme à l'intérieur de moi. Je gardais le chien d'un ami de mon père, marchant sous la pluie avec cet énorme setter irlandais au pelage roux qui ignorait tous les ordres que je lui donnais. La laisse de cuir humide a glissé de mes mains quand il s'est élancé après un écureuil, je suis tombée sur le trottoir trempé, et je jurais contre ce foutu chien, boitant après lui, quand un homme de grande taille avec des cheveux mouillés aux reflets cuivrés l'a ramené.

Au début, je ne lui ai pas trop prêté attention. Il ressemblait à n'importe quel autre jeune homme dans la grande région de Seattle : veste noire anti-intempéries, épaisses lunettes cerclées de noir, peau pâle légèrement teintée de rose aux extrémités des oreilles et sur le bout du nez, pas de parapluie, insouciant tandis qu'il se faisait bombarder par l'averse.

« Je pense que ceci est à toi. » Il m'a tendu la laisse.

J'ai arrêté de jurer et j'ai levé les yeux pour le remercier. Un sourire en coin, presque timide, s'est gravé sur sa bouche. Il a enlevé ses lunettes mouillées d'une main, clignant des yeux alors que sa vision devenait plus nette.

Quand j'ai vu le vert brillant de son regard à la fois amical et amusé, j'ai fondu. Je me fichais de _comment_, je voulais juste avoir cet homme.

Avance rapide, et ça fait environ deux ans que nous vivons ensemble. Je l'adore. J'adore la manière dont il plisse les yeux et suce l'intérieur de sa lèvre dans sa bouche quand il est confronté à un problème, son attitude résolue quand il cherche une solution. J'aime le fait que tout le monde ne sait pas à quel point il est incroyablement sexy, et oui, je suis un peu jalouse de toutes les filles qui l'ont vu nu avant moi. Un Edward nu est une chose magnifique à contempler.

Mon père n'était pas trop ravi que j'emménage avec un gars alors que je venais juste de terminer mes études universitaires, mais je savais ce que je voulais. Nous avons une belle vie. Je suis diplômée _magna cum laude_, c'est-à-dire avec 'mention très bien,' de l'Université de Washington en linguistique appliquée et en bibliothéconomie, et je suis maintenant l'archiviste junior pour la ville de Seattle. Décrocher cet emploi était un rêve pour moi. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de travail en matière d'archivage, mais tout change si vite à cause des progrès technologiques, et ils ont besoin de jeunes comme moi pour intervenir avec des compétences que les anciens n'ont tout simplement pas.

Edward et moi avons un très bel appartement dans Belltown : techniquement il possède deux chambres, mais nous n'avons pas l'intention d'avoir des enfants de sitôt, alors la deuxième chambre est un bureau ou une bibliothèque, ou ce qu'on veut, quoi. C'est là que je m'enferme quand les copains d'Edward s'invitent, irritants au possible avec leurs jeux vidéo, si je ne suis pas à l'extérieur avec mes propres amies. C'est là qu'il se terre avec son ordinateur ultra-sophistiqué si j'ai envahi le salon avec Alice, Jane et Jess. C'est là que nous enfermons le chat quand nous voulons baiser sans que des yeux jaunes réprobateurs ne soient braqués sur nous.

Il se trouve que c'est aussi toujours, toujours là qu'Edward cache ses cadeaux. Cet homme est un parangon de prévisibilité.

Ce soir il est sorti donner un concert avec son groupe _Quoi ? Pas de lit ?_ D'habitude je vais l'encourager, mais j'avais des plans avec Alice, et quand ils sont tombés à l'eau, je n'avais pas envie de faire tout le trajet jusqu'à Ballard alors que je pouvais broyer du noir à la maison avec de la crème glacée et le chat d'Edward, me lamentant sur toute la merde que je veux encore faire avant de crever.

Et oui, je ne vais pas le nier. J'ai fouillé la deuxième chambre dans ses moindres recoins quand je suis rentrée à la maison, tentant de détecter un quelconque indice de cadeaux, puisque mon anniversaire _est _dans environ une semaine. Poursuivez-moi en justice. J'ai même essayé de duper Andy pour qu'il me divulgue des secrets. Ce chat gris au visage écrasé est un peu effrayant, mais Edward l'a depuis des années. Nous nous sommes acceptés, Andy et moi. Il ne fait pas pipi et ne laisse pas de boules de poils sur mes affaires, et je ne me plains pas trop amèrement quand il se pelotonne sur les genoux d'Edward dans la soirée.

Ce petit merdeux ne veut rien me dire sur les cadeaux, par contre.

Mais voyez-vous, Edward est du genre incompétent en matière de cadeaux. Il fait des efforts, ce qui rend ses échecs encore pires, d'une certaine manière. Après deux années et plus de fréquentations, nous avons fait quelques progrès. Maintenant il comprend que c'est _moi _qui achète la lingerie, pas lui, s'il espère avoir l'occasion de me l'enlever. Les bijoux sont également hors-limites, parce que le pauvre homme est incapable de résister à la pression des soldes et il ressort de la bijouterie avec quelque chose d'un goût tellement douteux que même ma grand-mère serait embarrassée de le porter.

Je lui ai dit à maintes reprises que je ne désirais pas vraiment autre chose que peut-être un agréable dîner avec lui, et pouvoir profiter un maximum de sa bite par la suite, mais c'est comme un défi maintenant. Il est déterminé à réussir cette 'mission cadeau' ou à crever en essayant.

J'admire sa persistance, mais les résultats sont… quelque peu inadéquats.

À la dernière Saint-Valentin, il m'a donné un livre de cuisine. Un livre de recettes de 'repas pour deux,' et il a mis des petites notes autocollantes à certains endroits pour marquer quelques-unes des recettes.

Les notes autocollantes sont l'élément qui a fait que je lui ai envoyé le livre en pleine tronche.

« Je pensais que tu aimais cuisiner ! » A-t-il protesté, jetant un œil par la porte de la salle de bain dans laquelle il s'était esquivé pour éviter le projectile aussi dur qu'une brique.

« Quand ça me chante ! Pas quand tu me dis de le faire ! »

J'ai obtenu trois orgasmes en guise d'excuse, ça n'a donc pas été un loupé total.

Mais je suis inquiète à présent. Mon vingt-cinquième anniversaire approche à grands pas, et je ne peux trouver aucune trace de mon cadeau. Edward est un planificateur, il n'attend pas la dernière minute.

Je dis à Andy : « Si tu es bon à quelque chose, tu informeras ton propriétaire trop-sexy-et-séduisant-pour-son-propre-bien de ne pas exagérer. » Nous ne manquons pas de ressources financières, mais nous sommes jeunes. Je déteste le voir gaspiller de l'argent qui pourrait mieux servir.

Comme à rayer une partie de cette merde de ma fameuse liste.

« Crois-tu qu'Edward puisse jamais venir faire du saut en parachute avec moi ? » Je demande à Andy. Il hisse une patte en l'air et lèche son cul. « Ouais, je ne crois pas non plus. » Alice sera partante, elle. Ma liste de trucs à faire avant de mourir est actuellement un tas de colonnes – on ne peut pas dire que je ne suis pas organisée – et j'ajoute le parachutisme dans la colonne 'Avec des amis.' J'ai également une colonne 'Solo,' une colonne 'Lié au travail,' une colonne 'Avec Edward,' une colonne 'Après avoir gagné à la loterie,' et une colonne 'Divers,' parce que bon, on ne sait jamais.

Le premier truc que j'ajoute à la liste, ce sont les voyages : certains toute seule et quelques-uns avec des amis, mais surtout avec Edward. Comme nous essayons tous les deux de faire décoller nos carrières, nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps en ce moment, mais je veux aller _partout_. En Europe. En Nouvelle-Zélande. Au Costa Rica. Au Brésil. Je veux voir des bébés tortues de mer éclore sur une plage, et regarder les baleines sauter hors de l'eau au milieu de l'océan – en toute sécurité à bord d'un beau gros bateau. Je veux me blottir dans les bras d'Edward tandis que nous nous promenons dans un crépuscule parisien, et le baiser jusqu'à la folie avec les lumières de Tokyo étincelant à travers les fenêtres de notre hôtel d'une hauteur vertigineuse.

Ce dernier truc sur ma liste me fait gigoter sur ma chaise et regarder l'horloge, dans l'espoir qu'il arrive bientôt à la maison. J'ai envie de cet homme et de son corps de façons qui sont probablement illégales dans certains pays.

Après cette image, la colonne Edward se remplit rapidement avec les choses les plus cochonnes, les plus suantes que mon imagination puisse conjurer. Je ne suis pas hostile à l'expérimentation sexuelle, et je me sers de mon ordinateur portable pour aider à alimenter mes fantasmes. Internet est une formidable ressource pour toutes les choses sexuelles, au cas où vous n'en auriez pas entendu parler. Edward est toujours heureux d'essayer tout ce que je suggère au lit, bien que généralement il n'initie pas les expériences. Ça a toujours été mon boulot dans cette relation. Je n'ai absolument aucune raison de me plaindre ; ça fait plus de deux ans qu'on est ensemble, et on passe encore notre temps à le faire comme si on venait juste de se rencontrer. Nous avons été surpris par mon père, par la mère d'Edward, et par le pauvre Jasper – ce dernier plus de fois que je ne peux les compter. Je persiste à dire que ce n'est pas ma faute, c'est celle de Jasper et Edward pour ne jamais avoir employé le 'code chaussette' quand ils étaient colocataires. Maintenant qu'Edward et moi vivons ensemble, Jasper a appris à ne jamais utiliser sa clé de notre appartement, sauf s'il sait pertinemment que nous sommes tous les deux sortis.

Le fait que je sois accro à la bite de mon petit ami n'est pas vraiment un secret, c'est ça que je veux dire. Non pas que ça le dérange. Il est très conciliant, même cette fois où je m'étais tapé une cuite en participant à un jeu de beuverie sur le thème de Harry Potter, insistant pour fabriquer des lunettes miniatures pour sa bite avec un cure-pipe noir replié. Il m'a demandé de ne pas y faire référence en l'appelant Harry, et je l'ai informé que son pubis n'était ni assez noir, ni assez désordonné pour qualifier sa queue par ce nom.

Ouais, j'étais ivre.

Mais maintenant il y a autre chose que je veux.

Internet jure que ça peut être bon, mais je ne peux pas le blâmer pour avoir planté la graine : ça c'est Alice et personne d'autre.

« Il ne baise pas ton cul ? » A-t-elle demandé, ses yeux bleu cristal agrandis de surprise, lors d'une soirée entre filles. Elle tenait un pinceau trempé de vernis à ongles près de mes orteils, et j'ai poussé sa main quand elle a arrêté de prêter attention à mes pieds. « Je pensais que c'était comme le Saint Graal pour tous les gars. »

« Il ne l'a jamais demandé ni essayé. » Je n'étais pas vraiment sûre de vouloir qu'il le fasse. J'aimais la sensation de sa grosse bite au fond de moi, mais… là ? Je ne me réjouissais pas exactement à l'idée d'être déchirée, ce qui était un peu ce que j'imaginais.

Alice a juré que j'avais tort. « Si vous le faites comme il faut, c'est… » Elle s'est rassise sur ses talons. « … Transcendantal. »

C'est la façon d'Alice de dire _foutrement génial_.

Alors ouais, maintenant je suis curieuse. Je dois l'admettre. Et Internet, Dieu le bénisse, semble être du même avis qu'elle. Il y a toutes sortes de guides pratiques avec des promesses de nirvana pour les deux partenaires. Il m'a fallu un certain temps pour profiter pleinement des rapports sexuels réguliers, aussi je ne suis pas assez stupide pour penser que le sexe anal pourrait être _transcendantal_ tout de suite ou quoi que ce soit, mais oui, je veux l'essayer. J'aime me sentir étirée et remplie quand il est au fond de moi, la sensation physique, la proximité incroyable dans ces moments. S'il est partant, le sexe anal est certainement un truc que j'aimerais essayer.

Je l'ajoute à la colonne 'Avec Edward' de ma liste, puis je prends mon téléphone pour lui envoyer un texto. _Si je dors quand tu rentreras, t'as intérêt à me réveiller._

Il le fait.

Je suis nue dans notre lit, Andy est enfermé dans l'autre chambre, et je me réveille à l'odeur d'un Edward fraîchement sorti de la douche, ses lèvres dessinant ma colonne vertébrale. Je souris dans mon oreiller, expirant un souffle lent alors que mon corps se fond dans le sien. J'aime cet homme. J'aime la belle personne qu'il est, à l'intérieur comme à l'extérieur. Je suis sûre que je ferais n'importe quoi pour lui.

Je bourdonne involontairement de plaisir quand ses lèvres glissent vers le bas de mon dos, ses dents frôlant la courbe arrondie de mon cul. Il aime énormément mon derrière. Est-il étrange, alors, qu'il n'ait jamais demandé à le baiser ? « C'était comment _Quoi ? Pas de lit ?_ ce soir ? » Je tourne suffisamment la tête pour trouver sa silhouette noire contre le noir de l'obscurité.

« Le lit, le plancher, le canapé – n'importe quoi. » Ce n'est pas vraiment une réponse, mais qu'importe. Je remue, me déplaçant davantage sur mon ventre, tellement prête lorsque son corps tout chaud couvre le mien. Ses dents s'accrochent à mon épaule, faisant pression pendant un moment, et mon cul se cambre vers le haut tandis que sa bite se glisse en moi, lourde, et lente, et parfaite. « Ouiii… » Siffle-t-il, aspirant de l'air, mouvant son corps sinueusement en établissant un rythme convenable. « Tu m'as manqué ce soir. La prochaine fois que nous jouons là-bas, je veux que tu viennes. »

« Pourquoi ? Y avait-il de l'espace privé en coulisses ? »

Il gémit, bougeant nos corps afin de pouvoir faufiler une main sous moi. « Tu le sais. »

Mon homme aime baiser dans les lieux semi-publics. Non pas que je m'en plaigne.

Sa main m'enveloppe, deux doigts s'introduisant entre mes plis gonflés, lisses et avides. Il ne tourne pas autour ni ne frotte mon clitoris, mais il tient ses doigts contre celui-ci pour que je puisse balancer et pousser avec lui, trouvant mon propre plaisir. Il sait exactement comment me toucher maintenant, il sait comment ça me rend folle, comment ça me titille, et il me fait travailler pour ce que je veux. Il me remplit parfaitement, encore et encore, me poussant dans le matelas à chaque coup de rein solide. Mon corps est chaud et fort, petit et agile, collaborant avec le sien, s'harmonisant avec lui, prenant ce qu'il donne. Ses doigts frémissent de temps à autre sur mon clitoris, ne suivant aucun rythme particulier, un mouvement tremblotant imprévisible. Il ne faut pas longtemps avant que je ne perde pied en criant, n'étant plus rien qu'un fouillis sans tonus de chaleur humide et de palpitations de plaisir, et il me suit un instant plus tard.

Pour se réveiller, il n'y a pas mieux.

« Quelle heure est-il ? » Je demande alors qu'il se met en cuillère contre moi, nous faisant rouler sur le côté et tirant les couvertures sur nous. Je peux entendre ce satané chat gratter à la porte, suppliant qu'on le laisse entrer. Pas cette nuit, petit couillon. Cette nuit, le cul d'Edward est juste _à moi_.

« Environ trois heures du mat'. » Il dépose un baiser sur l'endroit délicieusement sensible de mon épaule où il m'a mordue.

« Peux-tu penser à une raison pour laquelle nous voudrions ou devrions nous lever avant midi ? »

« Pas une seule. »

Voilà pourquoi j'aime les week-ends.

**ooo**

Je suis debout la première ce matin – pas surprenant, compte tenu de l'heure tardive à laquelle Edward est rentré. Je mets le percolateur en marche, nourris Andy, et laisse mon mec dormir. Bien sûr, je veux dire 'matin' au sens large du terme. Même chose pour 'debout,' parce que je suis en pyjama, je n'ai pas brossé mes cheveux, et dès que j'ai mon café et mon ordinateur portable, je m'accapare le sofa à l'horizontale.

C'est comme ça que coulent les dimanches.

Quand j'ouvre mon ordinateur, la première chose que je vois c'est ma liste et les derniers articles que j'y ai ajoutés. Ils me regardent en pleine face, et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me questionner. Pourquoi Edward n'a-t-il pas demandé à baiser mon cul ? Ou n'est-il pas simplement passé à l'acte ? Parler de sexe n'est pas son fort. Il devient muet et, que Dieu me retienne, il rougit… et un Edward qui rougit me donne envie de faire des trucs très, très cochons. Alors ouais. Parler de sexe ne fonctionne pas vraiment pour nous. Mais s'il me mettait dans la bonne position, sortait un peu de lubrifiant bien chaud… je ne dirais pas non. Probablement tout le contraire. Est-ce qu'un « Putain oui ! » sonore est une réponse appropriée à un homme qui enfonce quelque chose dans votre trou de balle pour la première fois ?

Je ne sais pas, parce qu'Edward n'a jamais essayé.

Peut-être qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas avec mon cul ? Il a toujours semblé aimer lui faire d'autres trucs. Il le saisit, le presse, le pétrit. Il le claque pour me surprendre de temps en temps. Je m'entraîne. Mes fesses sont empoignables, mais pas molles. Sourcils froncés, je me hisse sur le divan et je dépose mon ordinateur. Il y a un grand miroir dans le placard de la chambre, mais Edward est endormi, et donc je vais dans la salle de bain à la place. Je laisse tomber ma petite culotte et je me retourne, tordant mon cou pour voir mon postérieur dans la glace. Soit le comptoir est trop haut, soit je suis trop petite – je n'arrive pas à bien voir. La baignoire est juste en face du miroir, aussi je grimpe sur le rebord, me tenant à la barre du rideau de douche, parce que s'il y a un moyen de glisser et de m'humilier, ça va certainement m'arriver.

Tournant la tête, j'examine mon cul. Je le trouve plutôt mignon. Il est rond et ferme, et il y a un petit grain de beauté sur ma fesse droite. J'essaie de me pencher davantage vers l'avant, pour voir ce qu'Edward voit quand il me prend par derrière, mais à présent je ne peux plus voir le miroir. En tout cas c'est super hot dans les films pornos : un beau cul étroit, un aperçu des lèvres de la minette en dessous.

Mes pieds vacillent et je perds l'équilibre, et je me rattrape en appuyant mes paumes sur le mur carrelé. Maintenant je suis debout sur le bord de la baignoire et je forme un pont, ni plus ni moins...

Sans culotte.

Ouaip. Maladroite et assez impudique. C'est moi.

Je suis dans cette position en tout cas. Aussi bien en profiter. Je me cambre, faisant saillir mon derrière un peu plus, et j'essaye désespérément de regarder par-dessus mon épaule. Je n'y arrive toujours pas. Putain, pourquoi est-ce que je ne suis pas née contorsionniste ?

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? »

Je pousse un cri aigu – la voix groggy d'Edward m'a flanqué une trouille de tous les diables – et je manque de perdre l'équilibre. Telles que sont les choses, je pense que je suis coincée. Me pousser du mur et me hisser verticalement sans anicroche me paraît impossible. Mes épaules s'affaissent, mais ce n'est pas si mal quand je sens deux grandes mains chaudes sur mes hanches et un lent baiser dans le bas de mon dos. « Ne me fais pas peur comme ça ! »

« Désolé. » Son rire chaleureux me dit qu'il ne l'est pas vraiment. « Sérieusement, que fais-tu perchée là-haut ? »

Un petit gémissement m'échappe. Je ne suis pas prête à lui dire la vérité : que j'étais en train d'examiner mon cul parce que je n'ai aucune idée de pourquoi il ne l'a jamais baisé et que je veux vraiment, vraiment qu'il le fasse. Il vient de se réveiller, et je ne suis pas si cruelle. « Me croirais-tu si je te disais qu'il y a une nouvelle tendance yoga impliquant la baignoire ? »

« Tu es coincée, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui. » Ma voix est faible, penaude. J'espère qu'il aura pitié de moi.

« Combien de temps penses-tu pouvoir te tenir là ? »

« Pourquoi tu le demandes ? » Je suis maladroite, mais pas débile. Je ne suis pas en danger de tomber, c'est juste que je ne peux pas me redresser.

« Pour rien. » La voix d'Edward est beaucoup trop innocente, et un instant plus tard, je sens la chaleur humide alors qu'il se penche et lèche lentement une ligne jusqu'à ma chatte exposée.

Oh, ouais. Je peux rester dans cette position pour ça, pas de problème. Je me trémousse plus bas, parce que nous avons déjà établi que je n'ai aucune pudeur, et j'écarte davantage mes pieds sur le bord de la baignoire. Les repousses de poils – les siens, pas les miens – sont tellement agréables au contact ! Il le sait lui aussi, et il frotte délibérément le côté de son menton contre ma cuisse.

« Est-ce que tu sais que tu as un petit grain de beauté juste ici ? » Son nez frôle la courbe arrondie de mon cul et il mord.

Si je ne connaissais pas l'existence de ce grain de beauté avant, je ne resterais certainement pas dans l'ignorance après ce matin. « Putain, » je siffle, et mes muscles se crispent. Ça ne fait pas vraiment mal, mais ça chatouille et je ne suis pas intéressée par me faire chatouiller. Je pousserais bien vers lui, mais je ne peux pas vraiment bouger.

Edward glousse et passe sa langue le long de ma fente une fois de plus avant de se redresser. « Viens ici, » dit-il, enroulant ses bras autour de moi. « Je te tiens. Laisse-toi descendre. »

Je sens sa poitrine nue contre mes fesses et mes jambes, et ça ne me dit pas du tout de descendre.

« Prendre, » je lui dis. « Laisse-toi _prendre_. Tu as utilisé le mauvais verbe. »

Il embrasse le bas de mon dos, et cette fois-ci je peux sentir son rire. Il nous secoue tous les deux, et j'adore ça. « Bella, chérie, tu vas tomber et te blesser si tu jouis dans cette position. Tu le sais. »

Ouais, je le sais. Mais tout de même.

« En plus, j'ai besoin de pisser. »

« Bla-bla-bla, tes besoins. » Je le laisse empoigner le bas de mon corps afin de ne pas tomber alors que je me donne une poussée avec mes mains pour me décoller du mur. Il me soulève par l'abdomen pour me déposer au sol, m'étreint brièvement, puis me pousse vers la porte.

« Si je me retrouve avec une infection de la vessie à force de me retenir, tu ne seras pas contente. »

« Les hommes n'ont pratiquement jamais d'infection de la vessie, c'est un truc de filles. » Je ne sais pas si c'est vrai, mais ça sonne bien. « Par ailleurs, ta vessie n'est pas dans ta bite. »

« Assez proche. » Il me tend mon shorty et je pars, mais je ne le remets pas. J'enlève aussi mon top et je jette mes fringues sur notre lit défait. Je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir assez de sous-vêtements propres pour la semaine, aussi je commence à trier la lessive dans un haussement d'épaules. Nue, parce que c'est mon putain d'appartement, alors pourquoi pas, bordel ?

J'entends la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir quelques minutes plus tard, puis un cliquetis dans la cuisine. Mon esprit peut parfaitement l'imaginer debout au comptoir en train de boire un café dans son boxer, une main à plat sur le granit, le coude légèrement plié. Il boit son café noir, même s'il le préfère sucré. C'est un sacrifice que je refuse de faire au nom de la bonne santé. D'ailleurs, de temps en temps je vois des gobelets Starbucks vides dans la poubelle, qui ne sont certainement pas à moi, l'intérieur recouvert d'un résidu de crème fouettée et de chocolat.

« Brunch ? » Lance-t-il.

Je charge mes bras avec le 'blanc,' puis je me dirige vers la petite machine à laver et le sèche-linge superposés dans le placard du couloir. « Que me proposes-tu ? Je veux du salé. » C'est un signe certain que je vais avoir mes règles. Je me passerais bien de ces emmerdeuses.

« Du salé ? Que dirais-tu de quelque chose avec du jambon ? »

« Ajoute du fromage et je pourrais même te pardonner pour ce tour acrobatique de tout à l'heure. » Je retourne à la chambre pour chercher un autre paquet de linge.

« Tour acrobatique ? » Son amusement me fait sourire. Je ne suis pas exactement le type 'ménagère des années 50' ou quoi que ce soit, mais, oui, je l'admets : j'aime quand mon mec est heureux. Son sourire est aussi contagieux que la mauvaise humeur des fonctionnaires. Je n'ai même pas besoin de le voir pour savoir qu'il est là, illuminant son visage. « C'est toi qui avais l'air de t'exercer à faire une espèce de numéro de voltige dans un cirque. »

« Quelle sorte de cirque montrerait… Oublie ça. Je ne veux pas le savoir. » Je mesure le détergent et je mets la machine en marche.

Il y a un grognement dans le rire d'Edward, et j'entends les ressorts du canapé grincer. Celui-ci est confortable comme l'enfer, mais je souhaiterais qu'il ne fasse pas autant de bruit quand quelqu'un s'assoit. « Bébé, » dit-il, « ce corps nu est tout à moi. »

Ouais, j'aime cet homme.

Il nous fait des sandwichs au jambon grillé, œuf, Havarti et tomate, ce qui est exactement le genre de chose dont j'ai envie. Edward est silencieux, ce qui n'est pas forcément inhabituel, mais c'est un net changement dans son humeur. Je ramasse les assiettes, poussant Andy hors du chemin avec mon pied, et Edward me dit qu'il va passer du temps dans la chambre multi-usages. Je suppose qu'il a un problème en relation avec son travail. Il sait que mes yeux deviennent ternes quand il commence à parler de code informatique, donc ce n'est pas vraiment un truc pour lequel je peux l'aider.

Il reste là tout l'après-midi avec son ordinateur ultra-sophistiqué. Je me demande si quelque chose ne va pas, mais je ne suis pas trop préoccupée. Edward vient toujours me parler quand il en a besoin, sauf s'il s'agit de sexe. J'ajoute quelques trucs à ma liste, je lis un bouquin frivole pour m'aérer l'esprit par ce beau dimanche après-midi, et je passe le coup de fil hebdomadaire obligatoire à mon père, qui s'inquiète encore à mon sujet, même si je suis majeure et vaccinée. Quand arrive l'heure du dîner, j'étudie l'état de notre réfrigérateur. Mes options sont assez limitées, mais je refuse catégoriquement d'aller faire les courses le dimanche quand toutes les mères cinglées et leurs mômes pullulent dans les grandes surfaces. Je commanderais bien auprès d'un restaurant, mais presque tout ce qui semble attrayant est fermé le dimanche : thaï, chinois, indien, grec. Je suis sûre que je pourrais dénicher une pizzéria ouverte, mais j'attends toujours mes règles et donc commencer ma goinfrerie mensuelle maintenant n'est pas vraiment justifié. Je dois me contenter de salade en sachet qui est juste un peu défraîchie, à laquelle j'ajoute quelques morceaux des restes du poulet froid mangé plus tôt cette semaine. Je l'assaisonne avec de la sauce thaïlandaise piquante aux arachides au lieu d'utiliser de la vinaigrette. Edward trouve que c'est dégueulasse, mais moi j'adore ça.

Quand j'ouvre la porte du 'bureau' pour demander à Edward quel genre de vinaigrette il veut, il sursaute et s'empresse de réduire la fenêtre de son navigateur, même si je ne peux pas vraiment voir l'écran sous cet angle. Quel homme ridicule. Je sais qu'il a du porno sur son ordinateur, et il sait que j'en ai sur le mien. Je dissimule un sourire et je reste sur le seuil.

« Écoute, je sais que ce n'est pas pour tout le monde, » je dis en fourrant une bouchée de laitue à la sauce piquante dans ma bouche, « mais je souhaiterais vraiment que tu l'essayes juste une fois. Tu pourrais vraiment aimer ça. C'est le cas pour beaucoup de gens. Alice dit que Jasper l'a convertie, et maintenant c'est une adepte. »

Edward fait un bruit étrange qui pourrait être un étouffement, et son visage devient rouge vif.

« Edward ? As-tu besoin de la manœuvre de Heimlich ? Parce que ça fait un moment que j'ai suivi un cours de premiers soins. » Je l'observe attentivement, prête à abandonner ma salade pour au moins tenter de l'aider s'il ne recommence pas à respirer comme il faut. « Je veux dire, c'est assez simple, je crois. N'importe quel idiot peut le faire. Tu n'as qu'à t'aligner derrière l'autre personne et la faire se pencher… »

« S'il te plaît ! » S'étrangle Edward en me montrant la porte.

Ouais, je pige. Mais je ne vais pas assaisonner sa salade après qu'il m'ait jetée en dehors de la pièce.

**ooo**

C'est seulement plus tard que je prends conscience que quelque chose ne tourne pas rond.

Les dimanches soirs sont synonyme de longue immersion dans la baignoire et ensuite de baise incroyablement satisfaisante avec mon petit ami. C'est notre façon de nous préparer pour la semaine à venir. Mais aujourd'hui, quand je suis toute douce et propre, fraîchement sortie du bain, Edward est toujours enfermé dans la chambre-bureau.

Pas cool.

Je laisse ma serviette tomber sur le plancher – il pourra râler contre moi à ce sujet plus tard – et j'ouvre la porte. Il sursaute encore une fois comme un gamin surpris à faire circuler des mots en classe. Je n'ai rien à foutre du genre de porno qu'il regarde : je veux mon amoureux. J'ignore son écran d'ordinateur – il a encore réduit la fenêtre de toute façon – et je me concentre sur lui. Ses sourcils sont légèrement inclinés vers l'intérieur et ça ne fait que s'accentuer quand je me glisse sur ses genoux et que je joins mes mains ensemble derrière son cou.

« Edward. » J'effleure ses lèvres d'un baiser. Il y répond une seconde trop tard. « C'est dimanche soir. »

« Je sais. » Il ne semble pas particulièrement heureux à ce sujet. Il regarde en bas où mes mamelons frôlent sa chemise, puis revient à mon visage. « Écoute, Bella, est-ce qu'on peut… remettre à une autre fois, peut-être ? C'est juste que… » Il tire sur ses cheveux, et ses jolis yeux verts sont tellement… confus ? En conflit ? Ses lèvres s'entrouvrent et on dirait qu'il va parler, mais il ne le fait pas.

Ce n'est pas comme si Edward ne m'avait jamais rejetée avant. Ça n'arrive pas souvent, mais ça arrive. Ceci est différent, toutefois. Il pousse sur mes cuisses nues jusqu'à ce que je m'enlève de sur lui, puis il se lève.

« Je suis désolé. » Sa main est dans ses cheveux. « Je vais chercher Jazz. » Il quitte la pièce sans me regarder.

Je ne sais pas quoi penser. Ça n'a pas l'air d'être de la pudeur à propos de sa planque de porno. Je veux dire, c'est possible qu'il se soit branlé dans l'après-midi et que maintenant il ait peur de ne pas être capable de la lever à nouveau. Généralement son temps de récupération est impressionnant, cependant, et ça ne suffirait pas à lui faire quitter la maison. Je songe à fouiner sur son ordinateur, mais ce connard est protégé par un mot de passe et Edward n'est pas assez stupide pour l'avoir choisi facile à deviner.

Je me sens un peu blessée tandis que je mets mon pyjama le plus épais et le plus duveteux – celui que je porte quand Edward est en dehors de la ville pour affaires. Plus que ça, je pense que je suis inquiète. Edward ne m'écarte pas comme ça ; il ne fait tout simplement pas ça. Une partie de moi espère que Jasper sera en mesure de venir à bout de ce coup de cafard ou peu importe ce qu'il a, et une partie de moi est maussade qu'il veuille son ami plutôt que moi – même si je sais que ce sentiment est irrationnel. J'ai des amis, il a des amis, nous avons nos propres vies. Normalement je ne suis pas du genre pot de colle.

Le lit est froid sans lui, cependant. Je déteste la façon dont il bouge dans le lit avant de trouver une position confortable, me donnant des coups et faisant rebondir le matelas, mais quand il n'est pas là ça me manque.

Je m'endors en lisant, et je ne sais pas à quelle heure il rentre à la maison. Au matin il est là, où il se doit d'être. Il a d'une manière ou d'une autre volé mon oreiller et il l'étreint pendant qu'il dort. Il sent le bar, ce qui ne me surprend pas vraiment. Je caresse sa joue et embrasse ses cheveux avant de me lever pour aller bosser.

Mes règles arrivent cet après-midi là, pile-poil au moment où je les attendais. Quand Edward revient à la maison et qu'il me voit pelotonnée sur le sofa avec une couverture et un gigantesque bol de macaronis au fromage, il y a du soulagement dans ses yeux. Il sait qu'il est tiré d'affaire, sexuellement parlant, pendant quelques jours. Je lui lance un regard mauvais et je reviens à l'émission de télé-réalité minable que je suis en train de regarder. J'ai des crampes, des ballonnements, et je saigne abondamment, et à cause de ça, je me sens davantage touchée par son étrange comportement qu'en temps normal. Nous avons toujours été très compatibles sexuellement, et je ne tiens pas à avoir soudain des problèmes à ce sujet. Rien que d'imaginer Edward en thérapie de couple, parler de notre vie sexuelle, me fait émettre un affreux gros rire ronflant. Nous n'irions nulle part.

Je suis un peu calmée quand il sort plus tard et me ramène de la crème glacée et des gaufrettes _Nilla_. « Je suis désolé que tu aies mal. » Ce sont les premiers mots qu'il me dit depuis hier soir, et même dans mon état, je fonds un peu.

« Mieux vaut avoir des crampes menstruelles qu'une brioche au four. » Je fourre une cuillérée de crème glacée dans ma bouche.

Edward exhale un petit rire – ou une tentative de rire, en tout cas. Il se penche sur le dossier du canapé et embrasse ma tête.

Les trois jours qui suivent, nous dansons un étrange tango tordu : il ne me fuit pas, il me tient dans ses bras quand nous dormons, mais aucun de nous n'aborde le problème évident qui mine notre relation, et je ne suis pas à l'aise. Lui non plus – je peux pratiquement voir la tension exsuder de lui. Je veux corriger ce problème, mais je suis sûre que c'est à lui de faire le prochain pas. Ce n'est pas quelque chose que je peux pousser.

Le quatrième soir, nous somme en train de manger du saumon avec de la courge musquée et des haricots verts – je n'ai plus mes règles, et donc fini la malbouffe – quand Edward commence à me parler. Il fixe son assiette, piquant le poisson innocent avec sa fourchette, et je dois faire un effort pour l'entendre.

« Bella ? Est-ce que tu aimes avoir des rapports sexuels ? » Il tousse et parle un peu plus fort, mais plus vite aussi, précipitant les mots. « Je veux dire, je sais que tu aimes le sexe. C'est pas ce que je… je veux dire avec moi. Aimes-tu avoir des relations sexuelles… avec moi ? »

Bordel. De. Merde.

Je dévisage l'homme en face de moi à notre petite table. Il fuit mon regard et il est en train de devenir rouge. Je peux voir le bout de ses oreilles prendre la teinte des cerises. Pour une fois, ça ne me donne pas envie de le baiser à en devenir gaga. Deux ans et demi de sexe délirant, et il me demande ça ? Maintenant ? Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Pour moi, la question ne s'est jamais posée. Mon plaisir n'est pas un truc auquel il pense après coup, c'est sa priorité. Et je n'ai pas de difficulté à l'atteindre _avec_ lui. En toute honnêteté, il est le meilleur amant que j'ai jamais eu.

« Te fous-tu de ma gueule en ce moment ? »

Il relève brusquement la tête, et pour la première fois depuis qu'il a parlé, il me regarde. Ces yeux-là. Il me tue avec ces yeux-là.

« Comment peux-tu même me demander quelque chose comme ça ? » J'humecte mes lèvres. « Faudrait-il que je sois plus tapageuse quand je jouis ? Et que je mouille davantage quand tu entres dans la putain de pièce ? »

Il baisse les yeux et déglutit plusieurs fois. Mon mec timide – je ne voulais pas le faire se sentir pire. Je suis juste sincèrement vraiment, vraiment choquée.

« Edward. » Je vais le retrouver de l'autre côté de la table. Il lève les yeux vers moi et me laisse glisser mes doigts dans ses cheveux soyeux. Un de mes pouces caresse sa joue. Un si bel homme. « Bébé parle-moi. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

Il soupire et se penche en avant, enfouissant son visage contre moi. « Rien. Tout baigne. J'étais juste curieux. »

Je ne le crois pas vraiment, mais je le tiens contre moi et je caresse ses cheveux et je ne dis rien.

Soit il résout dans sa propre tête ce qui le chiffonne, ou bien ma réponse pas très délicate à sa question réussit à pénétrer son crâne épais, parce qu'il prend mon pantalon de pyjama de mes mains alors que je m'apprête à me mettre au lit. Il y a une méfiance hésitante dans ses effleurements, mais je m'en accommode. Je me languis de lui. Je l'aime. S'il a besoin de preuves qu'il me comble, je me ferai une joie de crier à gorge déployée. Je fais mes exercices de Kegel – je vais presser son sexe si fort qu'il ne sera pas en mesure de sortir avant d'avoir ramolli.

Ou quelque chose comme ça.

Il m'embrasse doucement, et j'essaye de répondre de la même façon. Je le laisse établir le rythme. Je me fonds dans le matelas alors qu'il me pousse vers le bas, son corps dur couvrant le mien avec cette délicieuse chaleur dont j'ai ardemment besoin. Je peux sentir sa bite devenir plus grosse, durcir contre mon ventre tandis qu'il m'embrasse, et je vibre en réponse. Je mordille sa lèvre inférieure ; il m'embrasse plus assidûment. Il se déplace d'un côté et sa main libre glisse de ma gorge à ma poitrine, sa grande paume couvrant mes seins, bougeant lentement en me caressant.

« J'aime tes petits tétons roses, » murmure-t-il, se penchant pour en effleurer un avec ses lèvres. Je me cambre, appréciant la sensation, et c'est tellement, tellement bon quand le plat de sa langue toute chaude le lèche. Je jure que je peux sentir ses papilles gustatives.

Je suis comme du mastic, sans tonus, alors qu'il me touche, me caresse. Quand il dépose un baiser juste entre les os de mes hanches, on dirait que c'est une façon de s'excuser.

« Je pense que j'ai commencé quelque chose que je n'ai jamais terminé dimanche dernier, » murmure-t-il, relevant la tête pour trouver mes yeux. Ses yeux à lui sont une forêt sombre. Je suis mouillée et je le désire tellement que c'en est douloureux.

« Je pense que c'est en effet le cas, » je réussis à articuler.

« Ce n'était pas très gentil de ma part. »

« Déraisonnable. » Et bon Dieu, oui, il mordille mon abdomen avant de sombrer plus bas, sa bouche atteignant ma chair avide et ses mains écartant mes jambes. « _S'il te plaît. _» Je n'en peux plus et je halète. Comment peut-il penser que je n'aime pas ça, je n'en ai aucune idée. Je suis accro à lui.

Il embrasse mes petites lèvres nues avant de glisser sa langue entre elles, lapant à partir de mon entrée jusqu'à mon clitoris, puis il la fait tourbillonner et je bascule. Il ferme sa bouche en de doux petits baisers qui picorent ma chatte mouillée et gonflée, mon corps palpitant avec chaque contact, et je gémis faiblement, me dissolvant, disparaissant.

« Remplis-moi, » je le supplie, et il le fait, d'abord avec sa langue, puis avec ses doigts. Il en enfonce deux, puis un troisième. Il sait que j'aime me sentir étirée et pleine. Il recourbe ses doigts juste comme il faut et mon corps bouge avec le sien, assimilant la sensation, nageant dans tout ce qu'il donne. Je pourrais me noyer avec bonheur. « Putain que j'aime ta langue, » je siffle. S'il a besoin de se faire rassurer, je vais le faire. N'importe quoi, tant qu'il ne s'arrête pas.

Il gémit, sa bouche résolue tandis que ses doigts bougent plus vite, me précipitant rapidement vers la sensation dont j'ai eu très envie toute la semaine. Mon corps se resserre autour de ses doigts – je suis tendue mais fluide, me balançant, mes hanches se soulevant alors qu'il suce mon clitoris dans sa bouche, dardant sa langue, et là j'y suis. Il me tient sur le matelas, garde mes jambes écartées et me fait prendre tout.

Il est foutrement bon à ce petit manège. Je fonds et je me tends jusqu'à ce que je n'en puisse honnêtement plus. Mes cuisses frémissent et essayent de se refermer en mouvements saccadés. Edward rit contre ma chatte trempée et me tient immobile encore un moment avant de relâcher mes jambes. Putain que c'est hot.

« Tu m'as manqué, » je parviens à lui dire alors qu'il remonte le long de mon corps, sueur contre sueur, un tourbillon de peau luisante et glissante.

« Je suis là. »

Oui, il est là. Le sexe ne résout pas tout ce qui ne va pas, mais au moins il est là. « Je te veux en moi, s'il te plaît. » Je l'attire vers moi, et il dépose un léger baiser sur mes lèvres avant de s'éloigner.

« Retourne-toi, Bébé. Sur les mains et les genoux. »

Je fais ce qu'il me demande. J'aime le sentir derrière moi comme ça. Il est souple et fort, et dans cette position il bute exactement à _la bonne place_…

Il ne me pénètre pas immédiatement. Je me laisse tomber un peu plus bas, sur mes coudes au lieu de mes mains, forçant mon cul encore plus haut en l'air. Je suis tellement prête.

Je sens la chaleur de ses mains. Elles glissent le long de mon dos et prennent mon cul en coupe, le pressant et le pétrissant. J'adore ça. Personne ne m'a jamais touchée comme il le fait. Il est tellement plus grand que moi, mais nous allons si bien ensemble. Sa bite effleure l'intérieur de mes cuisses.

Lentement, il se déplace. Sa queue disparaît et ses mains saisissent mes fesses plus fort. Il se pourrait que j'aie des marques demain. Je reste immobile, ferme les yeux, et j'attends cette sensation parfaite quand il me pénètre au début.

Je sens le frôlement de sa bite, si douce – mon corps est sensible et je gémis. Ses mains me serrent plus vigoureusement, et puis tout à coup il y a une pression sur mon anus, une pression à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas. Il est humide avec du liquide pré-éjaculatoire, mais pas assez mouillé pour _ça_, et mon corps se verrouille. Je me resserre complètement – la boutique est fermée.

« C'est quoi ce putain de bordel ? » Je hurle, donnant une secousse. « Qu'est-ce que tu essayes de faire, bordel de merde ? »

Je me retourne brusquement. Edward est une statue, à genoux sur le lit, me dévisageant avec d'énormes yeux horrifiés. Il ouvre et ferme la bouche comme un poisson, mais aucun son n'en sort.

« Edward. C'est. Quoi. Ce. _Bordel _? »

Il me fixe pendant encore deux secondes avant de dégringoler du lit et de se précipiter hors de la chambre. Un moment plus tard, j'entends la porte de la salle de bain claquer.

« Edward ! » J'attrape le tee-shirt le plus proche que je peux trouver – c'est le sien, bien sûr – et je le suis. Il s'est enfermé, et je peux l'entendre marmonner pour lui-même.

« Edward ! » J'agite la poignée en vain, puis je coule sur le plancher, regardant le petit rai de lumière sous la porte. « Edward, il faut que tu me parles. »

« Tu as dit ! Tu as dit que tu voulais que je le fasse ! J'essayais juste de te faire plaisir ! »

« Quand diable est-ce que j'ai- » Je me fige. « Es-tu allé sur mon ordinateur ? »

« Tu l'avais laissé ouvert ! Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher ! »

Sa voix est si étouffée que je sais qu'il parle dans ses mains.

« Alors tu as décidé que c'était une bonne idée de juste te lancer ? Sans avertissement ? Sans lubrification ? Sans rien ? »

Marmonnement à l'intérieur. Je pense que je l'entends mentionner Jasper.

« Jasper ? Qu'est-ce que Jasper vient faire dans cette histoire ? » Alors même que je le demande, je pense que je connais la réponse. Jasper est un grand farceur. Ça serait tout lui de donner des informations erronées à Edward et de ne pas le détromper, en particulier sur le sexe. Je ne suis pas la seule à savoir combien Edward est timide. Si c'est vrai, ce petit enfoiré va me le payer chèrement. Je ne sais pas comment, mais je trouverai bien. « Jasper devrait être assez intelligent pour ne pas dire de conneries. » Je parle à la porte, parce qu'Edward, de toute évidence, n'est pas près de sortir de là. « Lui et Alice le font tout le temps. Je pense qu'il s'est payé ta gueule. » J'essaye de paraître compréhensive, mais vraiment, c'est un peu ridicule. Edward est un planificateur, un penseur. Il ne précipite jamais quoi que ce soit. « N'es-tu pas au moins allé sur Internet pour trouver de l'information ? Pour essayer de corroborer les foutaises que Jasper t'avait données à bouffer ? »

« … En quelque sorte. »

En quelque sorte ? « Ça veut dire quoi, ça, putain de merde ? » Si seulement il ouvrait la foutue porte. Je voudrais pouvoir voir son visage. « Edward ? » Puis, alors que son silence s'étire entre nous, je me souviens de dimanche dernier – comment il s'est comporté bizarrement, et comment il a réduit l'écran en vitesse quand j'ai ouvert la porte. « Edward, le porno anal n'est pas un cours de formation. » Honnêtement, à quoi pensait-il ?

« J'ai pigé, » dit-il vivement. « Je veux dire, quand les gars n'arrêtaient pas de cracher dans le cul des filles, et quand ils écartaient leurs fesses et… » Je peux _entendre_ la mortification dans sa voix.

« Tu veux dire des filles qui ouvrent leur anus ? » Je ne peux empêcher le rire qui jaillit hors de moi. « Je ne pourrais pas faire ça même si j'essayais. Ces stars du porno ont beaucoup de, euh, d'entraînement, pour ainsi dire. »

« Eh bien… tant mieux, » dit-il après un moment. « Parce que ça avait l'air bizarre. Je veux dire, je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi est-ce que les petites chattes serrées et les trous du cul énormes sont érotiques ? Pourquoi avoir deux poids deux mesures ? »

Mon pauvre homme est complètement confus et il semble légitimement agacé.

« Edward, Chéri, sors de la salle de bain. »

« Non. »

« Si. Ne me force pas à enlever les charnières de la porte. Parce que je suis sûre que je foutrais tout en l'air. »

« Non. »

« Regarde, tu n'es pas le seul à être embarrassé, d'accord ? Tu as regardé ma liste de trucs à faire avant de crever ! »

« C'est ce que c'était ? » Edward semble fatigué. « Je voulais juste faire quelque chose dont tu avais vraiment envie. Pour ton anniversaire et tout… »

Je renifle. « Le sexe anal à sec n'est pas ce que j'appellerais un cadeau d'anniversaire fabuleux. »

« Je suis désolé. » Il semble assez misérable.

« Je veux juste que tu sortes de là, s'il te plaît ? Nous n'avons pas à en parler maintenant si tu ne veux pas. »

« Mais tu le veux, et j'ai merdé ! »

Il est contrarié de toute façon ; je ne peux pas résister et je lui demande, « Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas baiser mon cul ? Je pensais que tous les gars voulaient faire ça. »

« Mais pas les filles ! Pas les honnêtes filles. Je veux dire, si on suit les règles de la société bien pensante et tout. Et c'est tellement… Pourquoi est-ce une mauvaise chose que j'aime ton vagin ? »

Ça ne l'est pas. Ça ne l'est vraiment pas. Je secoue lentement la tête et souris à la porte. « Edward. » Mon si bel idiot. Mon pauvre grand naïf. « Ouvre la porte. »

Il le fait.

Je ne lui donne pas une chance de se sauver. Pas cette fois. Je me relève quand j'entends le verrou cliqueter, et je pousse la porte pour l'ouvrir.

Il n'est plus en érection, et je ne l'en blâme pas. J'enroule mes bras autour de lui, glissant mes doigts dans les cheveux soyeux de sa nuque, et j'effleure ses lèvres d'un baiser. « Je t'aime, petit fou. »

Il soupire et m'attire près de lui. Je porte son tee-shirt, et c'est la seule chose qui empêche ma peau d'être en contact avec la sienne. « Je tiens à te satisfaire. »

« Tu me satisfais. » Je presse un baiser sur le côté de sa gorge.

« Mais tu veux ça. »

Je ne vais pas mentir. « C'est vrai. Tu sais que j'aime essayer de nouvelles choses. Et Alice et Jane disent toutes les deux que ça peut être vraiment, vraiment bon. »

« Sauf que j'ai tout fait de travers. »

Je ne vais toujours pas mentir. « Ouais, c'est vrai. Mais c'était gentil de ta part d'essayer. Écoute, je ne veux pas faire pression sur toi si ce n'est pas ton truc. Mais si tu es disposé, je veux l'essayer. »

Un long soupir lui échappe. « C'est vrai que j'aime ce cul. »

Je souris. « Je le sais. »

« Donne-moi un peu de temps ? Pour… me préparer ? »

Il va s'emballer, je le sais. Je peux le sentir à la façon dont il rassemble son courage pour la tâche à accomplir. Je suis résignée – au moins il ne gémit plus derrière une porte verrouillée. « Bien sûr, » j'acquiesce. « Prends tout le temps dont tu as besoin. »

**ooo**

_Tout le temps dont il a besoin_ s'avère être le temps qu'il faut pour une livraison prioritaire.

Il m'appelle dans la chambre quelques jours plus tard et… j'aurais dû m'attendre à ce que j'y vois.

Étalée sur le lit se trouve la gamme la plus impressionnante de jouets sexuels que j'aie jamais imaginée, et que j'aie déjà vue. J'ai peut-être sous-estimé la tendance d'Edward à trop en faire. Non seulement les jouets sont disposés comme des prix dans un jeu télévisé, mais Edward semble déterminé à me donner une description en profondeur de tout. Il essaye tellement fort de me vanter les jouets destinés au sexe anal que je suis presque convaincue qu'il a décroché un nouvel emploi comme démonstrateur de sex-toys dans des enterrements coquins de vie de jeune fille.

Il a déjà décrit l'_Assifier_, qui est apparemment un plug anal parfait pour 'titiller mon troufignon,' les _Perles Anales Grivoises_ qui, aux dires d'Edward, donneront une 'satisfaction maximum' à mon cul, et le bizarrement nommé _Crystal Jellies Anal Stuffer_. Je ne prête pas attention à la description qu'Edward me fait de celui-ci, un peu inquiète qu'il détruise d'une manière ou d'une autre mon souvenir d'enfance du _Cristal Magique_.

Ce n'est pas que les jouets sexuels me soient totalement étrangers. Je veux dire, quelle fille n'a pas un tiroir de gâteries ? Diable, nous les avons déjà utilisées en tandem à plus d'une reprise. Mais Edward est allé dans les extrêmes. Je n'ai pas honte d'admettre que je suis plus qu'un peu intimidée par les articles restants, qui semblent être un vibromasseur à trois branches, une sorte de godemichet gonflable, un doigt vibrant qui pourrait servir à décorer un verre à cocktail, et ce qui a l'air d'un kit de lavement, que Dieu m'en garde, ainsi que suffisamment de lubrifiant pour mettre le fabricant du WD-40 en faillite.

Je devrais être incroyablement allumée par la vue de mon petit ami séduisant comme c'est pas possible au milieu d'une profusion de jouets sexuels, mais il donne tellement de détails, et de façon si impersonnelle que tout ça a le sex-appeal de mon dernier frottis vaginal. D'après l'expression sur son visage, je ne suis pas sûre qu'Edward s'en tire beaucoup mieux.

Pendant qu'il est en train d'expliquer le _Flexi Felix_, lequel, je le jure sur la tête du bon Dieu, ressemble à une chenille rose qui aurait avalé un sac de billes, il s'interrompt. « J'ai encore merdé. »

Il a l'air si malheureux que je ne peux pas le faire, je ne peux pas me résoudre à approuver verbalement ce qu'il vient de dire. « Euh… » Je mâchouille ma lèvre durant une seconde. « Viens ici. » J'aligne mon corps avec le sien, et je tends une main pour toucher sa mâchoire tandis que l'autre rejoint son sexe caché. Il n'est pas dur. Pourquoi le serait-il ? La situation est devenue un foutoir aux proportions épiques. « C'est juste que… je ne pense pas que ça devrait être si compliqué, tu sais ? Je veux dire, la sodomie est légale dans cet État depuis 1976, et je suis sûre que les gens le faisaient bien avant ça. Si tu y penses, tes parents- »

« Non ! » Edward flanque ses mains sur ses oreilles. « Non non non ! Si jamais tu t'attends à ce que je sois assez détendu pour que ça fonctionne, tu ne vas pas me traumatiser en suggérant que mon père ou quelqu'un d'autre a déjà fait ça à ma mère ! »

D'accord, ouais, ce n'était pas l'idée du siècle. Je voulais le faire rire, pas le pousser à aller en thérapie. « Désolée, Bébé, » je lui dis. J'enlève une de ses mains de son oreille et je la porte à ma bouche, taquinant le bout de ses doigts avec mes lèvres.

« Et n'appelle pas ça sodomie non plus. » Il se lamente maintenant, les yeux fermés, et je suis certaine qu'il ne prête plus attention à ce que je fais avec ma bouche. « Se préparer à commettre l'un des péchés capitaux n'est pas exactement une pensée qui m'allume. »

« Je ne crois pas que ça fasse partie des sept péchés capitaux, » je dis, mais comme diable le saurais-je ? Ma mère est une sorte de hippie à boule de cristal et mon père ne m'a jamais trimballée à l'église.

« Tout de même. » Il déglutit péniblement. Je voudrais toucher la bosse de sa pomme d'Adam et la mordre, mais avec notre veine je lui causerais seulement une quinte de toux.

« Edward ? »

« Ouais ? »

« Tais-toi s'il te plaît. »

Je l'embrasse.

Et l'embrasse.

Et l'embrasse encore.

Il tâte mon cul, saisit mes seins… et reste mou.

Avec un gémissement il tente de s'esquiver – pour aller s'enfermer à nouveau dans la salle de bain, j'en suis sûre – mais j'attrape la taille de son jean et je m'y accroche. Désolée, Edward, mais tu ne peux pas te sauver cette fois-ci. On va passer à travers ça. Tu as peut-être un QI plus élevé que le mien, mais je suis persuadée que je suis _beaucoup_ plus sournoise que tu ne le seras jamais.

**ooo**

Ce n'est que plusieurs jours après ce que j'appelle dans ma tête le smörgåsbord******* des gadgets érotiques – oui avec la voix du Chef Suédois du Muppet Show, ne me jugez pas – qu'Edward est prêt à me toucher à nouveau. Je savais que mentionner sa mère était une erreur.

Mais finalement, finalement, il le fait.

Je le taquine, portant la lingerie la plus arachnéenne que je possède pendant que je prépare le petit déjeuner avant d'aller travailler. Je suis horrible, je sais. Il sera distrait toute la journée par de la dentelle or et bordeaux. C'est un geek, comme je l'ai dit plus d'une fois et, comme tout bon garçon amateur de science-fiction, il fantasme sur la princesse Leia dans sa fameuse tenue d'esclave. Ma ressemblance avec celle-ci ce matin n'est pas fortuite, et il ne pourra pas penser à autre chose.

Ça fonctionne, bien entendu. Quand je rentre à la maison, Edward m'attend avec rien d'autre qu'un short de basket-ball. Il est sur moi avant même que j'aie pu envoyer valser mes chaussures, d'abord un baiser poli sur mes lèvres en guise de bonjour, suivi d'un balayage pas du tout poli de sa langue sur le côté de ma gorge. Putain oui. Voilà mon mec.

Déterminée à mettre fin à notre période d'abstinence imposée par Edward, je l'entraîne dans la chambre à coucher et claque la porte de sorte que le maudit chat ne nous suive pas à l'intérieur. Je suis habituellement affamée quand je rentre du boulot, mais au diable la bouffe. Ceci est bien plus important… et beaucoup plus amusant.

Edward ne perd pas de temps. Mes vêtements de travail disparaissent alors que nous trébuchons comme deux ivrognes vers le lit, ne voulant pas nous lâcher l'un l'autre, même si ni lui ni moi n'est exactement ce que je qualifierais de particulièrement coordonné. Il mord mon épaule tout en massant mes seins recouverts de dentelle, et je suis légèrement étonnée de me rendre jusqu'au lit sans qu'aucun de nous ne tombe.

« J'ai besoin de te goûter. Est-ce que je peux te goûter ? » Sa bouche se promène sur mon sternum, laissant des petits pinçons avec ses dents. Tout ce que je peux faire c'est hocher la tête ; c'est plus qu'OK en ce qui me concerne. Je détache le fermoir à l'avant de mon soutien-gorge, et il se précipite là immédiatement, un faible bourdonnement de plaisir venant de lui alors que sa bouche se referme autour d'un mamelon rose. Il pince et tire l'autre avec ses doigts, le roulant pour le durcir, réveillant l'impulsion féroce qui a toujours existé entre nous. Nous nous aimons, oui, mais nous nous désirons aussi. Nous avons physiquement besoin l'un de l'autre. Personne ne s'est jamais si bien adapté à mes besoins. Je n'ai jamais aimé assouvir les besoins de quelqu'un autant que j'aime rassasier les siens.

Ses mains sont chaudes sur ma peau alors qu'il m'aide à me débarrasser des derniers morceaux de dentelle, et quand sa bouche atteint ma chatte, je cède et je le laisse prendre le dessus. Ce garçon a toujours su exactement quoi faire avec sa langue. Il lèche atrocement lentement jusqu'à ma fente, puis il expire un souffle frais et taquin contre ma chair trempée. Je gémis, désirant son contact. Je suis un fil sous tension, et j'ai besoin de son corps pour me connecter, me concentrer.

Je le laisse soulever mes jambes et les ouvrir, pliant mes genoux, m'écartant autant qu'il est possible de le faire. Je suis complètement à lui quand il est comme ça, et je m'abandonne avec joie. Je sais qu'il ne me fera jamais de mal. C'est pourquoi je suis confiante dans le fait qu'il va rendre le sexe anal bon pour nous deux.

Contrairement à Edward, j'ai fait mes recherches. Correctement. Pas de porno. Pas d'achats insensés. Je sais quelles positions sont susceptibles de causer le moins de malaise. Je sais que du lubrifiant avec un léger agent anesthésiant aidera avec l'étirement initial, et j'ai découvert qu'un de mes jouets préférés, un petit _dual_ _bullet_ qui vibre, est un excellent moyen d'améliorer l'expérience pour nous deux.

Alors pendant que je profite pleinement des stimulations et des caresses prodiguées par la bouche d'Edward sur ma chatte, je tends la main sous mon oreiller pour m'emparer des choses que j'y ai cachées ce matin. Je ne sais vraiment pas si cela va fonctionner, mais Edward est dur comme le marbre, il me veut, et il est merveilleusement distrait. Il n'a aucune chance de réfléchir au point de paniquer, parce qu'il n'a aucune idée de ce que je m'apprête à lui proposer de faire.

Sournoise, comme je le disais.

Et, honnêtement, ce n'est pas comme si j'allais le quitter si ça ne marche pas. Le sexe avec Edward est incroyable, peu importe comment nous le faisons. Je serais une putain d'idiote de le perdre parce qu'il est trop nerveux pour essayer un rapport anal. Je ne vais pas renoncer à la façon avide dont il me regarde lorsque nous nous réveillons le samedi matin. Je ne vais pas renoncer à ce petit gémissement hyper-craquant qu'il émet quand il jouit, ou à la sensation de sa bouche me conduisant vers un abysse de volupté. Alors que ses doigts se recourbent parfaitement et que sa langue me titille, je me cambre sur le lit, agrippant les draps, complètement hors de contrôle. La langue d'Edward s'affaire sur moi de manière experte, me menant au bord du précipice et me lançant dedans avec violence, tournoyant juste au bon rythme et appuyant avec exactement le bon angle jusqu'à ce que mon corps soit si électrisé, si vivant, que je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'exploser. Et putain que ça m'a manqué.

Il glisse vers le haut de mon corps, utilisant ses mains pour faire en sorte que chacun de mes nerfs lui demeure attentif, visiblement résolu à prendre son propre plaisir maintenant qu'il s'est assuré du mien. Nos yeux se connectent et tout ce que je vois c'est le désir. Alors que ses lèvres s'arrêtent pour taquiner mes mamelons, je mets un préservatif et le lubrifiant dans sa main, dans l'espoir de communiquer avec mes yeux l'usage que je veux qu'il en fasse.

« Maintenant ? Es-tu sûre ? » Avant qu'il ne puisse se lever, mes mains sont sur sa bite en érection. Il gémit, le corps tremblant, et tandis que je caresse son énorme turgescence, je sais que je le tiens. Il ne se dérobera pas maintenant. « Devrais-tu, euh, tu sais, te retourner ? » Ses paroles hésitantes ne sont pas causées par l'anxiété. Ceci est une voix que je connais très bien. Il cligne plusieurs fois des yeux, mais sa pensée rationnelle l'a entièrement abandonné. Comme moi, son besoin occupe toute la place.

Au lieu de lui répondre, je prends le contrôle. Je le recouvre avec le latex, le caressant lentement avant de le placer exactement où je veux l'avoir – où j'ai besoin de lui. Mon corps, relaxé suite à l'orgasme, tente de se resserrer avec les nerfs. Je ne le permets pas. Ça y est. Nous allons vraiment essayer. Je reste sur mon dos, et il ne me redemande pas de me retourner.

La bouteille de lubrifiant passe de ma main à la sienne, et je me détends dans le matelas en sentant ses doigts m'enduire d'une généreuse couche. Je le regarde faire la même chose avec sa bite. Celle-ci remue dans sa main, et sa pomme d'Adam bouge de haut en bas tandis qu'il déglutit. Je soulève mes jambes et les enlève du chemin, et je tends les bras vers lui quand il s'installe sur moi, aligné avec mon entrée plus petite, où il n'est jamais allé avant.

« Oui ? » Souffle-t-il. Je peux entendre l'urgence dans sa voix.

J'acquiesce. « Lentement. »

Il pousse vers l'avant.

Je me fige. L'intrusion soudaine est trop accablante, suffisamment douloureuse pour que je veuille que ça s'arrête. Ça brûle. Je ne me souviens pas d'une sensation de ce genre quand j'ai perdu ma virginité. Pendant un moment, je suis convaincue que ça ne va pas marcher. Il est trop gros et je suis trop petite. Peut-être qu'Alice m'a menti, ou que Jasper a une très petite quéquette.

Je me force à serrer la mâchoire plutôt que les fesses, respirant péniblement par le nez, attendant que mon corps accepte Edward ou qu'il me dise une bonne fois pour toutes que c'est trop. Il pousse lentement, s'enfonçant de plus en plus loin, et bien que ça fasse encore mal, soudainement la douleur se transforme en quelque chose de… _plus_.

« Putain, » siffle Edward. « C'est tellement… tellement fort. Tellement étroit. Tellement… » Il termine sa phrase dans un gémissement alors qu'il se perd dans la sensation – en moi. Ce son de pur plaisir dans sa voix… c'est le bonheur.

Il bouge lentement, comme je le lui ai demandé. Il est doux et parfait ; je savais qu'il le serait. Personne ne connaît mon corps comme lui. Je ne vais pas mentir, ça fait mal. Son pénis est long et volumineux, et je suis novice en la matière. Mais une fois qu'il est entièrement à l'intérieur de moi, la sensation de complétude, de plénitude, d'être consommée par lui, représente tout. Elle outrepasse la douleur, en est le complément, même. Je brûle, je palpite. Je _veux_.

Le visage d'Edward me dit qu'il ressent la même chose.

« Bébé, s'il te plaît, bouge. » Je m'adresse à lui sur un ton suppliant, mais je m'en fiche. Cette sensation… Je ne m'y habituerai jamais. Elle est étrangère et pourtant familière, la brûlure du désir, l'étirement de mon corps cherchant à l'accommoder.

« Bella, je ne savais pas. Je ne savais pas. » Il se retire légèrement, seulement pour faire à nouveau son chemin à l'intérieur, apprenant à faire avec la constriction de mon corps, l'étroitesse de celui-ci le comprimant.

Avant qu'il ne se perde entièrement, je glisse les deux pièces du vibromasseur dans sa main. Il aime me regarder jouer, alors il sait exactement quoi faire. Il introduit un des _bullets_ dans ma chatte et fait tournoyer l'autre autour de mon clitoris, ne stoppant jamais sa poussée désespérément lente, dedans et dehors, me conduisant au bord de la folie.

Un profond gémissement guttural de sa part m'indique le moment précis où il ressent les vibrations du _bullet_ contre sa bite, les deux étant séparés seulement par une mince paroi. « Bordel de merde, » siffle-t-il. Il transpire maintenant. Moi aussi. « Comment savais-tu ? Putain. »

Ses poussées s'accélèrent légèrement alors qu'il appuie l'autre _bullet_ vibrant sur mon clitoris. Il ne s'amuse plus à présent, et je n'ai jamais rien éprouvé d'aussi irrésistible. Il n'y a pas de pause, pas de moment de soulagement dans la sensation hallucinante d'être prise de cette manière-là. C'est juste tellement… tellement _inouï_, mon cul rempli avec la queue d'Edward, ma chatte serrée autour du _bullet _et mon clito qui demande grâce. Mon orgasme s'empare de mon corps sans tergiverser. Il claque en moi et je me fracasse, emportée par la sensation la plus intense que j'aie jamais éprouvée. C'est à la fois plaisir et douleur, c'est une énorme libération d'hormones de bien-être directement dans mon cerveau alors que mon corps se tend, pulsant encore et encore, poussé à ses limites.

J'ai vaguement conscience, alors que les réactions involontaires de mon corps me rattrapent, d'Edward qui commence à lâcher prise. Il lèche mon cou avant d'enfouir son front contre mon épaule tandis que son corps se raidit et qu'une vibration sauvage déchire sa poitrine. Il tressaille, sa bite poussant encore plus profondément, et le _bullet_, qui continue de bourdonner, se déplace dans ma chatte. Je laisse échapper un cri alors qu'il m'arrache un autre orgasme et que je perds la maîtrise consciente de mon corps ainsi que toute chance de prononcer des paroles cohérentes.

Edward ne semble pas davantage en mesure de parler que moi, répondant à mes cris en scandant « putain-putain-putain » au moment où mes muscles crispés l'aspirent et prolongent son plaisir.

C'est tout juste si j'ai la présence d'esprit d'attraper le contrôle du vibromasseur, mettant fin à la vibration intense alors qu'Edward s'effondre sur moi. Sa bouche cherche instinctivement la mienne et nous échangeons un baiser, doux et paresseux maintenant que nous sommes repus. Je grimace tandis qu'il se retire et qu'ensuite il enlève le _bullet_ de mon corps épuisé et tremblant. Il me faut un certain temps pour accepter d'être si vide après avoir été si pleine.

« Est-ce que je t'ai fait mal ? »

Je secoue la tête et j'attire sa bouche vers la mienne encore une fois. « Tu as été parfait. Je savais que tu le serais. » Mes jambes me font mal et je sais que je vais être vachement endolorie au matin. Normalement, je ne suis pas une maniaque du nettoyage après avoir baisé – j'aime la combinaison de nos odeurs sur notre peau – mais ce soir nous avons certainement tous les deux besoin d'une douche. Pas tout de suite, cependant. Mon corps n'est pas prêt à se mouvoir.

« Je t'aime, » dit Edward, et la douceur de son baiser fait monter les larmes à mes yeux. Mon amoureux si beau. Il manœuvre pour être dans une position plus confortable contre moi et jette un coup d'œil à l'heure sur le radio réveil. « Joyeux anniversaire, Bella. »

Les chiffres lumineux indiquent qu'il est un peu plus de 23h – moins d'une heure avant mon anniversaire. Je suis exténuée. Et très satisfaite.

« Ça s'est avéré être l'un des anniversaires les plus coûteux, » commente piteusement Edward alors que nous commençons à nous traîner hors du lit. « Qu'allons-nous faire avec tout ça ? On ne peut pas retourner les, euh, jouets. »

Je chancèle vers la porte, résolue à prendre une douche bien chaude avec mon petit ami. Je ne me soucie pas vraiment de ce qu'il va faire avec tous ces gadgets, tant qu'il les laisse loin de mon cul.

Un faible miaulement retentit à mes oreilles quand j'ouvre la porte. Dans le rectangle de lumière de l'embrasure, j'aperçois Andy, le stupide chat d'Edward. Il tient l'espèce de chenille rose dans sa bouche, le _Flexi Felix_, et il a l'air excessivement fier de lui.

« Je ne suis pas sûre, » je dis au chat, « mais je ne crois pas que ce truc soit un jouet de minou. »

Edward gémit et cache sa tête dans ses mains.

**~ o ~ O ~ FIN ~ O ~ o ~**

***Je me dois ici de rappeler aux lecteurs qu'aux États-Unis, l'âge légal pour pouvoir consommer de l'alcool est vingt et un ans, et donc c'est pour ça que c'est un anniversaire qui compte plus que les autres dans la vie des jeunes américains. **

** **Le **_**DigiPen Institute of Technology**_ **est une ****université**** située à ****Redmond**** dans l'état de ****Washington**** dont les activités éducatives et formatives principales sont l'****art****, l'informatique et le ****génie informatique**** en mettant l'accent sur les jeux vidéo.**

*********Smörgåsbord veut dire buffet en suédois, et j'ai appris en traduisant cette histoire, que ce sont les Suédois qui ont inventé le concept de buffet, cette façon de se restaurer librement en mélangeant les plats chauds ou froids. Un smörgåsbord peut compter jusqu'à une centaine de plats différents, d'où l'idée qu'on y trouve de tout pour tous les goûts…**

**Le WD-40 sert à lubrifier bien des choses, mais le trou du cul ne fait pas partie de la liste.  
**

**Comme toujours, je tiens à remercier mlca66 pour son aide à rendre ce que j'écris encore meilleur.**

**Milk**


End file.
